


The Five Times Q Touched an Agent and the One Time James Understood Why

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Anchor!Q, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Q Touched an Agent and the One Time James Understood Why

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick think while I have internet for this breif moment.

The Five Times Q Touched an Agent and the One Time James Understood Why

 

**1: 002**

James watched and waited as Q spoke to 002. He was going over some new gadget with her that James was sure Q would never give to him, something about him not appreciating the work that goes into the things he “mangles.” “They are solar powered, so do try to go out into the sun at least once while you’re there and they’ll work perfectly for you.”

“Of course, boffin.” 002 said, her usual smile was gone from her face: three rough missions could do that to anyone, even the—arguably—most sane and upbeat of the double-os.

“I spent seven hours on this last night to get it done in time so please bring it back on one piece, and for God’s sake, don’t drop them, the lenses are shatterproof, but this is a prototype and who knows what the jostling would do?”

“I’ll take care of them.” She promised, slipping them onto her face. “Stylish to boot, I knew I liked you.” She winked.

“I know what all of the agents like and I thought blue would fit you best. Gun and radio.” He offered her with a small smile, then his face grew a little more serious. “I’ll be in your ear the whole time. Alright?” He asked his left hand rubbing over he back of her shoulder. She smiled at him, a genuine smie, before she nodded.

“Thank you, Q.” His hand instantly dropped and he went back to his brisk, posh manner.

“Do bring everything back in one piece and tell me if you like the glasses, though I can assure you that you will.”

“’Bye, boffin.” She winked before she walked away.

“What lump of broken, unintelligible metal have you brought back today, Bond? You realize that I work hard on the things I send you out there with, don’t you?”

“The gun’s in one piece, missing a few bullets, though.”

“And everything else?”

“Unintelligible.”

“Thought as much.”

 

**2: 006**

James had avoided Alec all day, especially when he started sparing with people. His mission hadn’t gone well, two children had died, and he was full of nothing but anger and agression. The poor idiots who thought it wise to fight with him learned quickly to run away when he was in a mood. He didn’t look like it, but there were small tells: the twitch of his right eye the closing and opening of his fists. The third idiot was half dead when the door opened and a scrawny, black-haired boffin walked across the room. “006, you haven’t returned your equipment yet.”

“In time, Q.” Still grappling.

“Now.” Q insisted, his voice calm, full of athority. James was ready to move if Alec didn’t take to it well. “And I would appreciate it if you were to talk to me properly. I’ve had a very long week and I haven’t the time for insolence.”

“A long week?” Alec demanded, getting up, leaving the, possibly, very injured agent behind. James stood up, not liking the way he was approching Q. He could snap the boffin in half. “A long week?!”

“Yes,” Q said, not even blinking as he managed to put his hand on the back of Alec’s neck. James wasn’t sure he could save Q after that. Alec would kill him. “Now come on, you’ve got paperwork to do and items to turn in.” Alec clenched his fists and glared at Q. “Are you going to disreguard an order, 006?”

“No, sir.”

“Good.” Q stated, leading Alec out of the room, his hand still on his neck. James was surprised Q even still had an arm. Surely paperwork couldn’t be worth his life. Could it?

 

**3: 009**

James began noticing them all of the touches Q initiated, whether they were wise or not. He’d catch it happening sometimes as he passed the Quartermaster, just pressing little touches to the agents that came his way. Did he have a death wish or a kink for having assassins pissed off at him? James didn’t know.

But he caught the boffin holding 009’s hand after a mission, typing away with one hand and not really paying any attention to it. With the look on 009’s face, he wondered idly if the two of them had something going on between them.

He didn’t ask, but he noticed that 009 left Q’s office an hour later.

 

**4: 003**

James only managed to see it because he had been flirting with Eve. 003 had strode into Q branch and walked right up behind Q. Q didn’t even turn. “Did you bring back everything, 003?”

“Yes, I did.” 003 responded, putting his equipment down on the desk in front of Q.

“Thank you, looks in working order.”

“It is.” 003 agreed before putting his hand on Q’s shoulder and squeezing gently. Q lifted his left hand and wrapped his fingers around 003’s, still working, but holding on just the same. They stayed like that for five minutes before 003 squeezed his shoulder. “Paperwork then?”

“Loads of it, I already sent it to your office.”

“Thanks, luv.”

“Mmhmm.”

Were all of the double-os in some sort of relationship with Q or did Q just tend to flirt with the double-os? Either way, James hadn’t witnessed any of it going his way, Q was always professional and clipped with him.

 

**5: 001**

It was months later when James saw it happen again only it was different. 001 was a petite little thing, small and nimble, and she had a killer right hook. James had received it once or twice during training. She was a spitfire and a very good agent. And had curled herself up in Q’s desk chair, sleeping contentedly in it. Q walked towards his desk and she jolted awake, relaxing only after Q had ran his fingers over her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, whispering something gently into her ear. She leaned against his hand before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

Q took a sip of his tea and pulled his keyboard to the corner of his desk before he began to type.

 

**+1: 007**

James let his muscles tell him how to walk up the stairs to Q’s office. His mind couldn’t have taken the moment to process how to do it, it was too busy stuck on an endless loop of screams, blood, and death. Screams. Blood. Death. He pushed open the door and put his equipment down on the desk.

“One moment, 007.” Q responded, staring at his screen. “Go left…” He said to himself, typing something in and smiling at an internal joke before looking up at James. His face fell and then he stood up, walking around his desk slowly.

“It’s not in one piece.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Q promised, looking at James cautiously before wrapping him in a hug, pulling him close, one hand just in-between James’ shoulder blades and one gently cradling the back of his head. Q didn’t say anything and James was glad he didn’t, James just wrapped his arms around Q, hoping to keep him close.

James understood what he had been seeing. The hand holding and the kisses and the stern hand on Alec’s neck… Q was taking care of his agents. To them, he was shelter and safety, he was the one who made sure they came home. Angry, upset, or scared, the agents had a level headed Q to return to. Those touches, those curious little things, were just little reminders that agents were safe, protected, cared for, and—in spite of what everyone else thought—human. The scrawny, poorly dressed boffin was an anchor in a very vast and stormy sea for all of the agents.

“Thank you.” James whispered, resting his head on Q’s shoulder and relaxing into the warmth and safety.

“I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much love.


End file.
